


You’re Better Than Curry!

by GoingDownTown



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vore, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDownTown/pseuds/GoingDownTown
Summary: Aww darn! Seems like a certain little hungry boy just can’t wait for curry!
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	You’re Better Than Curry!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.

Guuuurgle... chuuuurrnn....

Aloha just couldn’t wait any longer! That ginger commander has been taking AGES to cook up his delicious curry! His stomach gurgled and growled like a LION. He was SOOOO hungry.

Maybe a certain orange inkling could fill that hunger hole.

“Ohhhh Armyyy!~~~~~~~~” Aloha the twinkling called out.

“shut up please”

“ARMY.”

“what”

Aloha waddled over to the tangerine hues, a small gradient to yellow due to the indoor lighting shining off of his ink. Those sparkling orange orbs gazed lovingly towards his significant other’s eyes. That pink pair always took his breath away, no matter how prepared he was.

The pink inkling then unhinged his jaw like a python. Never expecting this at all, Army shrieked like Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory. Aloha could be sneaky, but this isn’t what the orange male thought of!

Soon enough, Army was forcefully stuffed down the god damn python’s throat. It was tight and wet that’s what she said. The orange inking stretched out his stomach, causing a groan and a gurgle from the satisfied pinks.

“LET ME OUT PLEASE LET ME OUT”

“no<3”

“nonknNONONONONO—“

Army died the end.

I’m not sorry. You know who you are.


End file.
